


He, Us, and We

by S_huang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: Bang Chan is exhausted and his lover, Woojin, wants to cheer him up.





	He, Us, and We

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stray Kids' fanfic!  
> Hope you enjoy this.

It’s night or rather said that it’s almost morning and all of the member of Stray Kids are already sleeping in their room. The front door is opening as he tries to make it as quite as possible. Bang Chan just got home at 3.42 A.M. He was working in his studio for new song. He pulls his shoes off and walks to the living room as he throws his backpack to the sofa and sighs.

 

It’s tiring and somehow he quite annoyed with himself. He doesn’t have any meaningful progression for the song he wrote. He stucks as he rubs his hair frantically. He couldn’t think anything good right now, his team depends on him but he can’t meet their expectation.

 

“You are home, Channie?” Woojin comes out from his room with his grey pajama without turn the lamp on. The living room isn’t dark, dimly lit, because Jeongin puts a nice bedroom lamp on for him to go to the toilet. He is afraid of the dark.

 

“Ah, Woojin-a,” Bang Chan tries his best to smile but he sulks again, he turns his body around to his bag as he tries to hide his face with busy to find his Iphone on his bag. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” Bang Chan keeps searching for something inside his bag pack. Anything. He doesn’t want to show his face to Woojin. Not with this kind of face. Sulky and full of disappointment.

 

Woojin walks to Bang Chan quietly as he rounds his hand on his waist gently. Bang Chan startles and before he knows Woojin is already back hug him. He rests his chin on Bang Chan's shoulder. "Channie-a, have to rest," Woojin says as he hugs him even more. He knows that Bang Chan just came back from his studio. If Stray Kids works hard, Bang Chan makes sure himself works twice even more and Woojin knows that it's not for recognition but because he loves Stray Kids more than anyone else. 

 

"Sorry, I just..." Bang Chan doesn't end his words. He couldn't end it and any soon he would cry as he bows down his head and tries to wipes it down as soon as the tears fall down. 

 

"Shhh.... Ssshhh.... I know," Woojin grabs his shoulder and turns his body. He tilts his head down to see Bang Chan's face. "It's going to be OK," Woojin tries to make Bang Chan calm. He could see the reflection of the light on Bang Chan's tears on his cheeks. 

 

Woojin hugs Bang Chan tightly and this is what Bang Chan needs the most right now, emotional support. Bang Chan leans his head on Woojin's right shoulder and sobs as quite as possible. He doesn't want to wake the other member who are sleeping and Woojin makes sure Bang Chan calm enough to rest. 

 

"It's going to be OK, Channie," Woojin keeps giving him support words and he meant it. Bang Chan always smiling but at the same time he is fragile. He can conquers this. Woojin believes in him. This man in front of him, the one he loves the most, is the man of his words. He would make a great song for Stray Kids. 

 

Bang Chan sobs and calm a little as Woojin keeps pats his back. Patiently waiting for this man to get on his feet again, he just needs time and here's Woojin for Bang Chan. 

 

"Have you eaten yet?" Woojin asks and Bang Chan shakes his head a little, he still hides his face on Woojin's shoulder and his hands round on Woojin's back. It's healing time and Bang Chan loves to hug him. It's exactly what he needs now. A hug from his lover. It's refreshing, Woojin's hug and Bang Chan knows that he always can rest on Woojin. He has big body and the only person he can lean on. Always. 

 

"We still have leftover in the fridge, do you want me to heat it for you?" Woojin continues to ask. He concerns about Bang Chan's health. Lately he is skinnier than before and he ALWAYS forget to eat when he is in the studio. Gluing his concentration on the monitor and the keyboard, he feels thankful but in the same time, Woojin wishes that he could just take a break and enjoys his meal. 

 

"No, thanks..." Bang Chan finally says as he smiles and looks at Woojin. He wipes his tears and smiles to Woojin. "I'll just take a shower and sleep." 

 

Woojin sighs if he decides on something, he would never listen to anyone, "OK, you need a rest, you are a mess." Woojin nags to Bang Chan but he smiles gently. 

 

"I know, thank you, love," Bang Chan smiles weakly to Woojin and kisses his cheek.

 

"On my cheek?" Woojin complains with his high voice and pulls his chin out. Bang Chan surprises and looks at him with his puzzled face. It's the face of Bang Chan that Woojin wants to see, Bang Chan is already Bang Chan with his dorky face. 

 

Bang Chan then smiles brighter as he kisses Woojin's lips. A small gentle kiss. 

 

Bang Chan looks up at Woojin closely with his naughty smile, "Happy now?" 

 

Woojin looks at his stupid lover as he raises his chin a little and looks at his side, "A little." He doesn't want to admit it but then Bang Chan follows where his eyes are staring with his pouty lips. 

 

"Then should I kiss you again, Woojinahyung?" Bang Chan starts to teases Woojin with his hype. Woojin then smiles to him and hugs him again. 

 

"Maybe," Woojin demands another kisses and Bang Chan is more than happy to give it to him as he rounds his hands on Woojin's shoulder and neck. 

 

"Channie hyung?" Jeongin opens the door as he rubs his eye. It's quite dark and Bang Chan hopes that Jeongin doesn't see that he is almost kissing Woojin. And Woojin is right now lying on the sofa because Bang Chan suddenly pushes him. 

 

"Jeongin-a, are you going to the toilet?" Bang Chan asks and comes to Jeongin. 

 

"Uhm," Jeongin still can't open his eyes as he nods with his pouty lips. 

 

"Ok, ok, let's go to the toilet, hyung also wants to take a bath," Bang Chan walks to the bathroom with Jeongin. He looks at Woojin. He still isn't moving on the sofa and looks at Bang Chan walking to the bathroom. He motions his mouth to Woojin ' _Sorry_ ' with his sorry face. They still haven't share that they are dating with the member. Bang Chan wants to wait until Jeongin graduates from high school first.  

 

And Woojin appreciates his decision, Jeongin is still to young to learn about this but Woojin and Bang Chan will surely tell his teammates about this relationship. 

 

Woojin who is lying on the sofa then leans his head on the sofa and he smiles. They still have a year to go with this sweet little secret. 

 

 

***

 

 

Morning is already coming to this city as some of the member of Stray Kids already woke up, especially Jeongin, he needs to go to school. 

 

"Hyung, hyung," Jeongin shakes Bang Chan's body a little to wake him up. 

 

"Hmm?" Bang Chan groans and moves his body to the one who gives him this uncomfortable in his sleep. He peeks with his one eyes but his eyes won't open that wide. "Want to sleep with hyung...?" Bang Chan opens his arms and tries to pulls Jeongin back to his bed. 

 

"Hyung, hyung," Jeongin pushes Bang Chan as far as his hands can and Jeongin not sure if Bang Chan is really just waking up from his sleep or not because he is too strong. "Wake up!" Joengin shouts and Bang Chan moves his head back and slowly opens his eyes. 

 

"What is it, Jeongin-a?" Bang Chan sits on the bed and he still doesn't want to wake up yet. Jeongin is already wearing his uniform, his yellow uniform,  and he smiles to Bang Chan. 

 

"Come with me," Jeongin grabs Bang Chan's hand and he doesn't care even if Bang Chan hasn't ready to wake up. He wants Bang Chan to come with him right now.

 

"Jeongin-a... wait!" Bang Chan surprises as he can only surrender to this maknae. They come out from the room to the living room. 

 

"The main star is already here," Hyunjin says with Changbin, Felix, and Seungmin look at Bang Chan at the same time. Hyunjin sits beside Changbin and Felix leans his head on Changbin's shoulder. 

 

"Morning, hyung," Changbin says and smiles. Felix also smiles to Bang Chan. 

 

"Are you sleep enough, hyung?" Seungmin asks and leans his back to the wall beside Hyunjin and plays with his phone. In the middle there's food. Simple food, ramyeon, and fried sausage. 

 

"OK, the food is here," Woojin comes to the living room with a plate full of fried chickens. Mino and Jisung are following behind Woojin with another pan full of teokpokki and plates. Jeongin walks to Seungmin and sits beside him. 

 

"Don't just stand," Mino says and sits beside Felix. 

 

"Break to the fast," Jisung raps and sits beside Jeongin. Woojin looks at Bang Chan who still doesn't get the situation. 

 

"You need extra charge and I think they will charge your battery even more," Woojin says and smiles to Bang Chan. They start to urge about the food even before Bang Chan or Woojin sits with them. 

 

"Yah, yah, no one eat before Bang Chan and I sit, OK?" Woojin reminds them. 

 

"Then, quickly sit down, hyung, we are hungry!" Jisung nags as he rubs his belly in circle.

 

"They are waiting for us, come on," Woojin bums his shoulder to Bang Chan gently. Woojin sits beside Jisung and complaints how this junior start to speak casually to him. The other starts to teases Jisung and Woojin. They laugh and joke. Bang Chan looks at them and without he realizes, he smiles. 

 

They all suddenly in silent and look at Bang Chan at the same time. Bang Chan startles. 

 

"How long are you going to stand, Channie hyung?" Seungmin asks. 

 

"We are hungry!" Hyunjin protests. 

 

"Come on, mate," Felix also say and Jeongin just grins to see this. 

 

"Can we just start without Channie hyung?" Changbin looks at Woojin. 

 

"Ok, do you want to eat or not?" Woojin asks to Bang Chan again. 

 

"I was surprised," Bang Chan says and sits beside Woojin and Mino. 

 

"Don't get the wrong idea, hyung, we just want to eat breakfast," Mino says with his serious face. 

 

"Yeah, we just want to eat but we feels sorry if you are not here with us," Jisung adds. 

 

"We can't finish all of these food and we need someone who can clean the plate," Jeongin says with his adorable smile to Bang Chan. 

  
Ah... He just forgot that he had a family here that will always helps him in any situation. They looks carefree but they actually care. 

 

"Then!" Bang Chan grabs the chicken's drumstick and puts it high up in the air. The other smiles and says together, "We will enjoy this food!" 


End file.
